


The Power of Love

by ChronoHaulshipper2000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disasters, Flowers, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Valentine's Day, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoHaulshipper2000/pseuds/ChronoHaulshipper2000
Summary: During a wedding on Valentine's Day, Yaku Morisuke gets unexpected news from the one he loves... and that changes his life, and his point of view on the romantic holiday,  forever.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	1. Love is in the Air

Valentine's Day was one of the many holidays 26-year-old Yaku Morisuke hated. And it was because of love that made him hate the holiday. Every year since Yaku graduated, Haiba Lev, his boyfriend, would be hanging out with his sister, Alisa, and do something fun. This made poor Yaku jealous!

Just then, Fukunaga Shohei, a former member of Yaku's high school volleyball team, texted him. No, wait, all of the former Nekoma players.

Fukunaga: "Team reunion at this address! Who's in?" 

Yaku had forgotten that Kuroo Tetsurou proposed to Kenma Kozume a while ago. They did mention the wedding being at that address. 

Yaku: "I have nothing better to do today, so yeah."

Everyone mentioned they were coming, except Lev.

Inuoka: "What about you, Lev?"

Lev: "I'll think about it."

Shibayama: "Well, if you say yes, we'll be waiting!"

Yaku got in the tuxedo Kuroo had given him just for the occasion. Then, he walked out the door. Of course, he knew Lev wouldn't be at the wedding. He knew Lev had other plans with Alisa. And Yaku wasn't taking any chances.


	2. Dreaming of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiba Lev has a plan for the perfect Valentine's Day. It could go as beautiful as he dreamed, or it could be the worst love disaster in history.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it!" Haiba Lev had been exclaiming for about a minute. Currently, he was with the groom, Kuroo, and the best man, Kai Nobuyuki, preparing for the wedding.

"The heck are you talking about?" Kuroo asked Lev. 

"I'm gonna propose to Yaku-san!" Lev exclaimed. "I even found this beautiful love poem!" He read the poem out loud.

"You gave me light  
On my darkest of days.  
You showed me love  
In so many ways.  
There's no way at all  
I could have what I do  
If I hadn't realized  
That it's always been you.

Thank you for  
The life that we live.  
Thank you for  
Everything that you give.  
Your time, your money,  
Your undying loyalty;  
I have to tell you,  
You're not getting rid of me!

You balance me out.  
You keep me stable.  
Without you,  
I wouldn't be able  
To keep myself going  
When the day seems too long.  
It just happens to be you  
Who helps me stay strong.

As long as you love me,  
I promise I'll stay.  
I'll love you forever...  
Happy Valentine's Day!"

Lev peeked out the curtain that would lead Kuroo to the aisle. He saw Yaku there and immediately said, "I wish you knew how much I loved you." He checked his watch and looked at Kuroo. "You ready to meet the love of your life?" 

Kuroo nodded and he walked down the aisle. Lev muttered the plan to himself. Kenma was also part of this plan. He would intentionally throw the bouquet Yaku's way because of the belief that whoever catches it would be the next to marry. Then Lev would walk out and read the poem once Yaku caught it. After that, the proposal! If all goes according to plan, Lev would have finally found his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited about Chapter 3??? Lev is finally going to propose to Yaku-san!!! Can't wait!!!!


	3. Coming from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev finally proposes to Yaku! Does he succeed?

Operation Haiba Morisuke (as Lev called it) was underway. Lev had found a secret entrance that led to the doors of the church. He used that entrance to get there so he could surprise everyone, even Yaku.

Meanwhile, "Here Comes the Bride" was playing as Kenma walked down the aisle. Yaku looked around, and noticed Alisa was there, but not Lev. "Hey, Alisa!" Yaku whispered to the platinum blonde haired girl in front of him. Alisa turned around. 

"Where's Lev?" Yaku asked her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lyovochka since 8:30. He said he had important things to do, but he didn't tell me what!" She said. 

Just then, it was down to the last "I do". Alisa told Yaku to shut up so she could see Kenma and Kuroo get married with her own eyes. A few minutes later, they kissed and everyone stood up and cheered. "Lev, wherever you are, hurry up! They got married already and you missed it!" Yaku said to himself.

"Hey! Catch!" Kenma suddenly said. Had Yaku not extended his arms out to catch the bouquet, it would have hit him in the face. Just then, someone came into the church. It was Lev! "Where were you, Lev?" Yaku asked.

"Yaku-san, I have something to tell you!" Lev said. He then recited the poem by heart.

"You gave me light  
On my darkest of days.  
You showed me love  
In so many ways.  
There's no way at all  
I could have what I do  
If I hadn't realized  
That it's always been you.

Thank you for  
The life that we live.  
Thank you for  
Everything that you give.  
Your time, your money,  
Your undying loyalty;  
I have to tell you,  
You're not getting rid of me!

You balance me out.  
You keep me stable.  
Without you,  
I wouldn't be able  
To keep myself going  
When the day seems too long.  
It just happens to be you  
Who helps me stay strong.

As long as you love me,  
I promise I'll stay.  
I'll love you forever...  
Happy Valentine's Day!" 

Yaku titled his head to one side. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'll show you." Lev replied. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it and there was a diamond ring inside. Yaku covered his mouth with his hands. "Yaku Morisuke, will you marry me?" Lev asked. 

"You caught the bouquet, right, Yaku? So that means it's true! You are getting married next!" Alisa exclaimed. 

Yaku was still speechless, but if what Alisa said was true, then there was only one answer. "Lev, of course I'll marry you!" Yaku said. Everyone clapped and cheered. Now, Lev and Yaku had a wedding to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for Lev and Yaku! Chapter 4 will begin the planning of the YakuLev wedding! I can't wait!


	4. One Too Many Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yaku and Lev are engaged, they need to plan their dream wedding. But a sudden call from a friend turns their whole world upside down.

"Let's start with the party." Yaku said. Lev smiled. "But don’t you think we should tell our parents first? They weren't at the wedding." 

Of course, Yaku's parents were traditional. So, Lev had to ask them for his hand in marriage. Once they agreed, Yaku and Lev started planning the party. Yaku bought an itinerary so that the wedding was organized. 

Just then, Kuroo called them. "Hey, Kuroo!" The engaged couple said. 

"I have a confession to make! I told all the captains! Daichi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kita, Futakuchi, Terushima, Ushijima, Daishou, and their former teams are coming to your wedding!" Kuroo announced over the phone.

"How many guests is that?" Yaku asked. 

"10 from Nekoma, 12 from Karasuno, 9 from Aoba Johsai, 8 from Fukurodani, 10 from Inarizaki, 10 from Dateko, 7 from Johzenji, 13 from Shiratorizawa, and 8 from Nohebi, and did you ask Iizuna from Itachiyama?" Lev asked Kuroo.

"Yes, but he said he wasn't coming! What a weasel! However, he did say Komori and Sakusa were coming." The former Nekoma captain replied. 

"So that's 89 guests, plus Coach Nekomata, Alisa, and Akane, so 93 guests. Dang!" Lev said. They also needed to plan the music, outfits, flowers, etc. They also needed to plan the roles of the wedding. And they needed the date! Yaku and Lev were making a plan for a wedding feel like a recipe for disaster. Luckily, Kuroo was on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: There was irony when Kuroo called Iizuna a weasel. Iizuna is the captain of Itachiyama Institute. The first part of Itachiyama, Itachi, is Japanese for weasel. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, Chapter 5 means the roles of the wedding!


End file.
